The Path We Choose
by Freelance Superhero
Summary: In the underground caverns of Ba Sing Se, Zuko makes a choice. Book 3 rewritten as if Zuko had chosen to help the Avatar, rather than Azula in Crossroads of Destiny. Playing with pairings.
1. Prologue

**The Path We Choose**

**Prologue  
**

"And now," Iroh spoke in a tone that was somehow gentle and firm at the same time, as if taking him by the hand and guiding him, "You have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose." Choose? Zuko couldn't quite grasp what he was saying, feeling a flood of emotions. Choose what? "It's time for you to choose _good_."

Hadn't he been following the road to good this whole time? Everything he'd learned form the Fire Nation had told him that yes, he was, but over the past few months, with his uncle, he had slowly begun to doubt himself. Was what he was doing right?

Zuko didn't have any more time to consider. He let out a surprised gasp as he suddenly heard a crack and the ground shook beneath them. It nearly knocked him down, and when he gained his balance again, he saw Iroh trapped between the glassy, green crystals that were all around them, illuminating the gave. Realization hit him and he quickly put his hands up for a fight, immediate instincts telling him to protect his uncle, the man who had been like a father to him these past three years, and perhaps even before that, when his mother had disappeared.

Zuko tensed as Azula calmly followed the Dai Li agents, looking calm and collected as always. "I expected this kind of treachery from uncle. But Zuko..." She began to step forward and Zuko slowly lowered his arms, realizing that she was just taunting him now. She wasn't planning to attack... yet. "_Prince_ Zuko," she corrected himself. Zuko almost cringed. "You're a lot of things! But you're not a traitor... are you?"

No, he wasn't. Zuko's chest clinched. He _wasn't_ a traitor. There was no honor in such a thing. But Zuko didn't answer to that. He'd learned long ago that if you fell for Azula's taunts, you would get burned... quite literally. "Release him immediately!" he ordered instead, fighting the urge to glance back at his uncle. His uncle who had cared for him when no one else had. He was not a traitor.

"It's not too late for you Zuko," Azula pointed out. "You can still redeem yourself." Zuko's eyes widened.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you!"

Zuko's heart pounded as he heard his uncle's voice. This reminded him of a dream he'd had only days ago, when he had been running that fever. He could easily picture Azula's cold, calculating eyes on the body of the blue dragon that tried to gently coax him to sleep. And his uncle's strength in the voice of the red dragon, that pushed him to stay awake, to fight the darkness that was trying to devour him whole.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?" Azula fixed her gaze on him, those eyes gently coaxing. "I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history... and the only way we win is together." She was coaxing him to close his eyes. "At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have father's love." _Rest, Fire Lord Zuko... Sleep..._ "You will have everything you want."

"Zuko..." His uncle's voice was softer, but the strength in him remained. The strength that had held him up every time he threatened to fall. "I am begging you..." Zuko felt his hands trembling. Begging. The great General Iroh was begging him... He hesitantly looked at his uncle, meeting the gentle, supportive gaze. "Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want..."

"You're free to choose," Azula agreed cooly, waving away the Dai Li agents... They were gone. Azula believed that his mind was already made up, or she would not have taken such a risk. She turned her back to him, walking away.

Zuko bowed his head. What did he want?

"_Please_ Zuko..."

The words were barely audible, so quiet that perhaps he wasn't even supposed to hear them. His uncle pleaded with him. Zuko wanted more than anything to be accepted by his father... But was it worth it? Zuko slowly met Iroh's gaze.

He was not a traitor.

* * *

Zuko ran, able to feel the earth shake with the battle that commenced. He gritted his teeth and took a deep breath. He could do this. When he saw them, he narrowed his eyes. They were getting ready to face off. With so many pent up emotions, he threw a blast of fire that nearly exploded in it's heat, landing right between them. All eyes turned to him, waiting for his next move. Azula looked so calm, so sure...

His eyes turned to the Avatar. He was weary... weary but hopeful...

Zuko narrowed his eyes. The Avatar tensed up in alarm, sure he was going to be attacked. Zuko through a blast of fire. Azula jumped back in shock as it flew toward her, ducking out of the way. Aang and Katara's eyes both went wide before realization dawned on them.

"Wrong choice, Zuko!"

Blue flames shot his way and Zuko had to bend back to avoid them, his breath catching in his throat as he felt their heat so close to his face, threatening to melt his skin away. When he straightened himself again, a blast of fire came his way and he closed his eyes, sure it was going to get him this time... but it never came, a heavy hiss filling the cavern. Opening his eyes, he realized that it was the Water Tribe girl. She sent him a smile.

Zuko didn't have time to return it. Azula rushed at her, aiming a kick at her stomach, flames following. The avatar airbended, the winds catching the blue flames and blasting them right back at Azula. She hissed, stepping away and gritting her teeth.

"You'll never get your honor back now, Zuko," she pointed out, panting softly.

Zuko clenched his fists, ignoring her words. They had her out-matched. They might actually win this... As quickly as that thought came to his mind, it was wiped away again when the earth trembled around them, nearly knocking them over. Dai Li agents began to pour into the cavern. Zuko backed up, moving instinctively closer to his new allies as they did the same until all of their backs were pressed together.

Aang's eyes went wide. "There's too many..." He glanced to the side, frowning. "I'm sorry Katara."

Katara looked at him, furrowing her brows. "Aang, what-?"

He stepped away, encasing himself in crystals.

"What's he doing?" Zuko demanded, glancing at the water tribe girl. Now was not the time to hide.

"I don't know," she answered, eyes moving around, watching the Dai Li. Then the glowing started. Everyone fell silent as they watched, not entirely sure of what was going to happen. The avatar lifted from the crystals, eyes and tattoos glowing. He was in the avatar state!

Zuko glanced around again. His eyes widened as his gaze fell on Azula. Those calculating eyes were narrowed. Two fingers moved in the air, collecting the energy.

"No!" Zuko rushed forward, remembering the technique that his uncle taught him. He grabbed hold of Azula's fingers. Her eyes widened a split second. Zuko traced the path of energy, along his arm, from his shoulder through the stomach and, aiming at the mass of Dai Li agents. Several of them cried out in pain, not expecting the sudden attack.

Katara's eyes went wide. "Zuko, you did i-!" her sentence cut of as she saw his body jerk. Zuko gasped sharply, feeling the electricity in one sharp, burning pain in his chest. He fell, hitting the ground.

Aang's glowing eyes narrowed. With something akin to a roar, he raised an arm and with it the earth trembled. Crystals shot from the ground, crushing the Dai Li agents. Azula gritted her teeth, moving her fingers through the air agian. Before she could strike, a blast of fire stopped her. She stumbled back and growled as she realized who it was.

"Uncle!"

Iroh glanced at the body of his nephew, his heart clenching. "Come, we must get out of here!"

Aang lifted his fingers and water from the cavern rushed toward Azula, followed by a layer of crystals that she couldn't melt away. With the threat gone, Aang closed his eyes, falling.

"Get the Avatar!" Iroh ordered. Katara obeyed immediately, running and falling into a slide in order to catch Aang before he hit the ground. Iroh scooped up his nephew, clutching him close to his chest. "Hold on my nephew," he murmured.


	2. Trust

A/N: Wow, so much positive feedback already. ^^ Thanks everyone~_  
_

**The Path We Choose**

**Chapter 1: Trust  
**

The first thing he became aware of was the gentle rocking motion all around him, a familiar, soothing movement. He knew immediately that he was on a ship. The next thing he became aware of was the deep, aching pain that radiated through his entire body, centered at his chest. Groaning softly, Zuko slowly opened his eyes, trying to blink away the sleep and bring the world into focus. The moment he did, he knew he was in a Fire Nation ship, the room decorated in reds and golds.

Slowly, he pushed himself up onto his palms, the blankets sliding down from his bare torso. There were no visible injuries. The banished prince closed his eyes, attempting to sort out his thoughts and bring back the memories of what had happened.

... The avatar! Zuko's eyes snapped open again. He'd saved the avatar, he'd turned on the Fire Nation! Then what was he doing in a Fire Nation ship?

"The Avatar failed..." he whispered to himself, mind running a thousand miles a minute. If Aang failed, then that meant they were being taken to the Fire Nation now as traitors. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he slowly pulled himself out of the bed. It didn't register in his mind that they would likely not put a traitor in a nice room all by himself, not while he was in panic mode. The banished prince stumbled across the room, catching himself on the wall in order to remain standing.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open, peering out to make sure no one was there before slipping outside. It was difficult to remain standing. His entire body protested to the movements, shooting pain through every nerve. He had to get out, though. He had to-

Zuko grunted in surprise as he smashed into something solid and fell back onto his rump. It caused his entire world to spin for a moment. Looking up, he was met with a pair of blue eyes that were strangely familiar, but a face that wasn't.

"Woah kid, hold on a minute," the man said, crouching down and reaching out to help him.

Once Zuko managed to make the world hold still, he saw that the man was dressed in Fire Nation armor. Gasping softly, he kicked, sending a burst of flame through his foot and nearly scorching the strange soldier's hand off. The fire prince clutched at the wall, trying to pull himself to his feet.

A pair of arms suddenly grabbed him from behind. Zuko growled, wriggling to get away.

"Zuko!"

He stilled in an instant. Slowly, the young firebender glanced over his shoulder. "U-Uncle?"

Iroh loosened his his hold, but kept a firm hand on Zuko's arm, helping to hold him upright. "Calm yourself, Zuko. You are not in any danger."

Zuko turned his eyes to the strange soldier. The man removed his helmet, holding it under his arm. "My name is Hakoda," he introduced himself. "I am the chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Also Katara and Sokka's father." He held out his hand. He smiled, but Zuko could still see there was tension in him.

It took him a moment to realize that Sokka and Katara must be the Water Tribe siblings. He'd never actually known them by name, despite hearing them all yell to each other. Iroh nudged his arm and Zuko realized he'd been staring. Hesitantly, he reached out to return the gesture, gripping Hakoda's arm in greeting. Their eyes locked, measuring each other up. When they released their arms again, Zuko turned his attention back to Iroh, a frown hardening his features. "Uncle... what happened?"

"When you redirected Azula's lightning, the energy passed too close to your heart and it stopped," Iroh responded, pointedly resting a hand on Zuko's chest, right at the epicenter of his pain. The prince cringed, understanding now why Iroh had not wanted to shoot lightning at him when teaching him that technique. He had made a mistake.

"But how..."

"Katara healed you," Hakoda spoke up, catching Zuko's attention again.

Understanding dawned on the teenager. The water from the spirit oasis. It had special properties. She had... brought him back to life. The prince's hand moved over his chest, resting where his uncle's had once been. It was beating again. He had been dead. He had technically died protecting the avatar. His insides twisted up, his body ached, and his head spun.

"Zuko?"

The prince wavered.

"_Nephew-_"

The world blurred and Zuko closed his eyes.

* * *

"I don't trust them," Sokka growled for what had to be the twentieth time since they left Ba Sing Se about two weeks ago. Dressed in Fire Nation armor, he leaned back against the railing of the ship, studying his friends closely. "So he did one good deed. That doesn't excuse him from all the bad things he's done. It's a trap."

Katara shook her head, placing her hands on her hips. "It can't have been a trap, Sokka! That 'one good thing' he did, was save Aang from being killed. His heart _stopped_! You can't fake that."

"How do you know?" Sokka demanded, waving his arms around frantically. "Maybe the Fire Nation developed some new technique!"

"Death?" Toph asked dryly, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think so."

"Sorry Sokka," Aang said, a frown tugging at his mouth, "but... I think they're right. Zuko and his uncle turned against the Fire Nation. If we send them out now, they'd have no place to go."

Sokka snorted. "That's what they want, they want us to feel pity for them!" He knew his theories were getting a little ridiculous, but how could the others so easily forgive them for what they'd done? He hadn't been there like they had. "And that Uncle of his too... how can we trust him?"

Toph narrowed her eyes, though she couldn't properly glare at Sokka. She punched him hard in the arm, nearly knocking him over before turning to face him, her stance solid and strong. "His uncle's not lying," she snapped. While Katara had been quick to defend Zuko, she seemed more hesitant about the old man, and it pissed Toph off. Iroh had been the one, all this time, trying to help Zuko find the right way. "Everything he's said to us has been honest!"

"Ow!" Sokka rubbed his arm, pouting a little. "Okay, geez!"

Toph snorted softly. Whimp. "Iroh really helped me. So shut up about him, got it? If I hear you say one more bad thing about him, I'll kick your ass!"

Sokka's eyes widened and he nodded quickly.

"Good."

Katara smiled, shaking her head. "Relax Sokka... I really think we can trust them this time..." She crossed her arms, looking out at the ocean. "When we were in those caverns, he... he told me something. About his mother, and how the Fire Nation took her away. And for the first time since we've seen him, he sounded human and vulnerable..."

"He woke up."

Everyone - excluding Toph - looked up in surprise to see Hakoda, helmet under his arm. "What?" Aang asked for all of them.

"Prince Zuko," Hakoda clarified. "He woke up."

Katara broke into a smile, grabbing Aang and pulling him into a hug. "Oh, that's great! He's awake!"

Aang waited a moment as she hugged him before pulling away. "We should go talk to him."

The waterbender blinked in surprise before a frown tugged at her lips. For the past week it seemed like he had more... withdrawn from her. She wasn't sure she could quite place it, but... She shook these thoughts from her head when Hakoda spoke agian.

"Actually," he said, "he passed out a few minutes later. I just wanted to let you guys know that he's at least recovering."

"Oh..."

Toph shrugged, turning to go.

"Where are you-?"

Too late. She was gone.

* * *

Iroh sighed as he carefully placed his nephew back in bed, tucking him in with care. Zuko was still weak, the lightning had done quite a bit of damage, but he couldn't help fretting over the boy. This time, he promised himself, he would be there when Zuko woke up so that he would not strain himself once again. It must've been frightening to wake up in a Fire Nation ship after what they'd done. Stroking Zuko's hair - it was still growing, almost long enough now to brush over his eyebrows - he found a seat next to the bed to watch over him.

He didn't expect the solid knock on the steel door. The retired general raised an eyebrow, looking up. "Come in."

Toph shouldered the door open and used her hip to close it again. She carried a tray with her. On it was a tea pot and two cups. "I though you might want some company," she said, shrugging carelessly.

Iroh smiled. Despite seeing his old friend, the two of them had not had a chance to really speak. "I would be delighted to have the company of a lovely young lady like yourself."

Toph snorted softly, but she smiled none the less. "I don't need your flattery," she pointed out. "I can't see, so I can't really care much about my appearance."

"It is not flattery if it is only the truth," Iroh answered calmly. He took the tray from her, pouring the tea for both of him. He knew it would be a little difficult for her without sight.

She took her cup, sitting on the floor and sipping it slowly just as he took a drink from his. "I didn't make it, I don't really know how. One of the Water Tribe warriors made it for me."

"I appreciate the gesture none the less," the retired general responded, chuckling. "What brings me the honor of your company?"

Toph shrugged lightly. He feet were placed flat on the metal, allowing her to feel the vibrations of the entire ship. She could even feel the rise and fall of Zuko's chest. Iroh raised an eyebrow, but he didn't say anything. He had a feeling that there was a reason, she just didn't want to say it. Whatever it was... he was thankful for it. For a while, the two of them just talked. Toph told him about the adventures she'd had since having tea with him, and Iroh told her about how far Zuko had come.

"I'm glad your nephew came around," Toph said, grinning. "Now he'll finally see what he was missing."

Iroh chuckled, his eyes softening. "Let's hope so."

* * *

A/N: Yeah, this one didn't advance the plot much, it's just showing how relations are right now. More action next chapter, promise. xD


End file.
